Naruto Fanfiction Cliches
by geardagum
Summary: Naruto Fanfiction Cliches
1. Chapter 1

**I've used some of these cliches in my story. I'm just poking fun (and seriously critiquing) some Naruto fan fiction cliche's I've seen.**

* * *

 **Hordes Of Civilians Beating Up Naruto On His Birthday And He Awakens An Odd Power**

"KILL THAT DEMON FOX YEAH!" Said one drunken civilian. They had pitchforks, and even some Jonin were joining in on the fun. Even though the Hokage made a rule prohibiting anyone from mentioning the Kyubi, they weren't punished for it..?

Naruto was being beaten with pitchforks, torches, even some jutsu. When he was on the verge of death, someone was about to finish him off until he found himself in an odd mindscape.

"W-what is this?" Naruto asked. " **It's your mindscape kit. I will give you the Rinnegan, Six Paths Senjutsu, Tenseigan, Byakugan, Sharingan, Rinnesharingan, heck, I'll even throw in one- no, two Chakra Fruits.** " The voice came from a very beautiful lady. Even though Naruto had a Biju sealed into him, he was personified, because why not?

Naruto was kicked out of his mindscape, and he killed everyone in the village, the end.

 **The Secret To Paperwork**

"GAH! I HATE PAPERWORK! I WISH I KNEW A WAY TO STOP THIS PAPERWORK!" An angry Hiruzen said to himself as he was writing on a paper. "Jiji, you know the secret to paperwork?" Naruto asked as he walked in. "YES PLEASE TELL ME!" Hiruzen begged like a dog. "Shadow clones." Naruto whispered. Hiruzen hit himself on the head and passed out.

 **Naruto Coming Back To The Academy Like He's A Different Person**

Naruto was training for the last 3 days under Kakashi's tutelage. Since he stopped eating ramen, he was 6'4, 145 pounds of pure muscle, and had a toned face. He had no more baby fat. As he walked into the academy, people simply stared at him. He had a red trench coat with black flames, and the kanji for "Fox". He had ANBU pants and the regular Ninja sandals. "H-hello, Naruto." Iruka said. "Hi." Naruto said, his voice was around 5 octaves deeper than it was 3 days ago. Naruto did a Rasengan and smashed it into Sakura. He then summoned the Gedo Mazo and revived the Jubi for good measure.

 **Hinata's Stuttering**

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi, N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-naruto-K-k-k-k-kun." Hinata said, with a blush as red as Kushina's hair. ' _I wonder why she stutters like that?_ ' Naruto thought.

 **Celestial Beings Other Than The Otsutsuki Interfering With The Naruto-Verse**

Naruto woke up in a white room. "Hello, Naruto, I am Kami," the now identified Kami said. "I will give you a whole bunch of broken powers, and I will even be a part of your harem (which already has around 200 people in it) for good measure!" Kami said.

 **Lemon Scenes When Naruto Is Younger Than 18**

Need I say more?

* * *

 **I dunno why I wrote this. I'm guilty of the first one, I like giving Naruto broken abilities.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've used some of these cliches in my story. I'm just poking fun (and seriously critiquing) some Naruto fan fiction cliche's I've seen.**

 **I do not own Naruto in any way.**

* * *

 **Pointlessly Long Explanations That Were Already Discussed Earlier In The Story**

"Well the reason why I am now 6'4 and have the voice of a man who has just came out of prison is because I am Madara's grandson on my father's side. I have the Rinnegan, Tenseigan, Byakugan, Rinnesharingan, Sharingan, and Six Paths Senjutsu. Kurama is also my friend" Naruto explained. "Who is Kurama?" Hiruzen asked. "Well Kurama is the son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki he was created by splitting the Jubi into 9 pieces which is the 9 tailed beasts Kurama is known as the Kyubi. Did you know that I had 30 bowls of ramen yesterday and Hinata is my girlfriend? My mother and father are also in my mindscape and their chakra doesn't run out because I made a deal with the Shinigami, Yami, and Kami that they wouldn't die. I also like to eat toast." Naruto explained further.

 **Pointless Character Bashing**

Because Sakura said one mean thing to Naruto 2 years ago, she tripped on a log, and broke her leg. But when Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, and Hashirama Senju came out of nowhere, she died from pneumonia.

 **Civilian Council Or Whatever**

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** " Screamed the pink-haired banshee known as Mebuki Haruno (Even though she has blonde hair) because Hiruzen said that Naruto would be graduating from the academy. "Kill that demon fox, Hokage-sama!" Screamed a fat civilian. "YEAH!" Came from the crowd of civilians. Hiruzen then released a bout of KI or Killer Intent and killed everyone in the room.

 **Namikaze and/or Uzumaki Estate**

Since Naruto figured out that Minato was his father (blonde hair, blue eyes, shaggy hair, seriously, who couldn't tell the resemblance?) he could start living in the Namikaze estate. The Namikaze estate was about as big as a continent. Every house was made of solid gold, and the floors were made with platinum. There were scrolls on sealing, Swift Release, hell, even the Kamehameha!

 **Neglect**

"Sorry Naruto, but we have to train insert female Naruto name, usually Naruko. and insert some random other OC name, usually something like Natsumi or Mesumi. we will train you later." Kushina said, not paying attention to Naruto. "But Kaasan, you said that you would train me!" Naruto whined, he was about to cry. "URUSEI NARUTO! YOU ARE SUCH A BAD SON! LEAVE OUR HOUSE, YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT TO OUR FAMILY!" Minato screeched. Naruto ran out.

 **Crossovers When The Story Description Said No Crossovers**

When Naruto was about to die, the Shinigami gave him the zanpakuto. "Use the zanpakuto, Naruto." The Shinigami said. Naruto then killed Zabuza, Kakashi, Sakura, and Ino for good measure. But then Saitama went and killed Naruto, but Naruto came back. "KA-ME.. HA-ME.. HA!" Naruto said as a wave of blinding blue energy killed Saitama.

 **Terrible Punctuation**

"hello naruto" said tsunade "hi tsunade" said naruto "how are u doing tsunade i herd u teech sakura how medical ninjutsu so teech plez" naruto said

* * *

 **end**


	3. Chapter 3

**This fanfiction just pokes fun (and seriously critiques) some cliches I have seen while reading fanfiction. Please do not take this too seriously. I am also aware that I use some of these in my story(s)**

 **I do not own Naruto in any way.**

* * *

 **Teach me that jutsu dobe**

"RASENGAN!" Naruto cried as he pushed it into a tree, obliterating it. "Teach me that jutsu dobe." Sasuke said. "No, because you will only use it for evil." Naruto said. "I am the last Uchiha, call me Sasuke-sama you peasant. Teach me that jutsu dobe." Sasuke said.

 **Fox Summoning Contract**

" **OK Kit, since you've just met me 5 minutes ago, I will give you the Fox Summoning Contract,** " Kurama gave a scroll to Naruto. Naruto then signed the scroll. " **You'll only be able to use it in around 5 days.** " Kurama continued.

 **Timeskip**

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Naruto slammed his palm on the floor. A massive fox poofed into existence. "Kitsune #2, kill Sakura please." (+ sakura bashing) Naruto commanded. "Yessir." The Kitsune said.

 **Naruto Growing Out His Hair Just** **Because Madara Was His Grandfather**

"Well jiji, the reason why I grew out my hair is because Madara is my grandfather so I have to honor him." Naruto said (even though Naruto never does things as drastic as that to honor people, especially someone he has never known).

 **Sakura Defending Sasuke So Adamantly**

Sasuke pulled his Chidori out of Naruto's chest. "Finally.. I have severed my last bond." Sasuke said. Sakura came out of nowhere and then congratulated Sasuke, "OH YES SASUKE, YOU'RE SO COOL FOR MURDERING A COMRADE!"


End file.
